Cookies Make Everything Better
by Candied Ice
Summary: Mad Lily, jealous James, embarrassed Remus, Peter'ie Peter, highstung Sirius as always . And cookies! Cookies make everything better, right? Candied Ice


Lily gasped, this was the third time Potter had tried to ruin her date today. He finally succeeded. Just as her 'date' was opening the door for her, water splashed down on him, he cursed worse than she'd ever heard anyone and stomped away, she muttered a few things herself before promptly setting off to find James. When she finally spotted him, he was laughing with Sirius -Remus and Peter were poring over class work in the corner- "Potter!" she shrieked, stomping towards the two of them, "YOU are the WORST creature to walk this Earth!" she glared at him, his everlasting smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about." James gave her his championship grin.

"Oh?" she asked glaring at him, she was waiting for a response, VERY annoyed

"Well you can't really mean that not when your obviously in love with me, that is." James stated proud of himself.

"In love? With you?" she scoffed," That's why I was on a perfectly nice date, until YOU of all people had to take it upon yourself to ruin it."

"Oh come on LilyPads." James whined. "He was a prick anyway."

"To you." she stated matter of factly, "Just because your, how did you put it? Protecting me?" she laughed, that's what he'd said earlier

"Its for your own good. Isn't it Padfoot?" Sirius nodding from next to James. "See we're just protecting you from guys that are bad for you." James smirked.

"So, like yourself?" she asked coyly, ignoring Sirius' nod, "I think I can tell that for myself, thank you very much"

"She's right Prongs. Your bad for everyone you come in contact with." Sirius stated happily.

"Padfoot..." James glared at his friend then stomped on his foot.

She smiled over at Sirius who was holding his foot, "See?" she asked happily, "Even your best mate agrees with me, now. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to see Dan" she smiled before turning around, Dan was one of the boys who'd always asked her to Hogsmeade, she only spoke to them to annoy James of course.

"Evans! Wait!" James yelled after her.

"What now?" she sighed, groaning as she turned around

"You, me, Hogsmeade, this weekend. Say yes." James said as fast as he could hoping she'd say yes out of confusion.

She cocked her head to the side, "I didn't get half of what you said.." she muttered, "So I'm basically forced to say no."

"He wants you to go out with him" Remus sighed out from the corner where he had been doing his potions work.

She laughed, "Ah, so that's what that was. Sorry Potter, can't do it, I've already promised someone else, you see."

"Why is it that she always has a date?" James asked the room at large.

"Oh shut up." she whispered harshly, this was his scape route, always trying to embarrass her into going

"But you see if you just said yes to me you wouldn't have to go with all those wankers." James wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She was not amused, "They're much better than you" she said defensively, turning around again, "Goodbye Potter"

"Hey, Evans!" Sirius called after her amusedly.

"WHAT now?" she asked, not even bothering to turn around

"Why is it you really won't go out with James?" He asked both him and James grinning.

"Because," she said calmly, "He's a pigheaded, arrogant, idiot. Who thinks the world revolves around him." she lied, sounding very convincing if she did say so herself

"So if James is a 'Pigheaded, arrogant, idiot. Who thinks the world revolves around him.' Then what does that make me?" Sirius seemed very interested in her answer.

"Well," she began, "You my dear are someone who also believes the world revolves around James." she began, "Not to mention your mental idea that all girls love you."

"That's where you find that me and James aren't the same. You see James thinks you love him. I know you don't. I believe all girls love me. They do." Sirius says proud of this fact.

She laughed, "Well, I know of a few who don't" she began walking again, sick of their childish banter

"So who would you say is worse? Me or JamesiePoo over here?" Sirius asked pointing at his friend.

"I think it's quite a lovely tie," she said simply, "Honestly, if I HAD to choose a favorite, I think it'd be Remus."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know how much you just love Remus. He's better in classes, he doesn't pull as many pranks, he's quiet, he's the perfect guy right? I don't see why you don't just date him." James muttered. Remus blushed sheepishly from his corner.

She stifled a laugh, and clicked her tongue, "Is James...Jealous?" she asked, not even realizing she'd used his first name, "As I said, I really have to be going, Dan's probably wondering where I am at the moment"

"I'm not JEALOUS!" James said outraged. "James Potter does not get jealous." James said the 'J word' like it was Voldemort himself.

"But he does rather like referring to himself in third person" she said loftily, smiling at her victory and proceeding ahead

"James is sad now. James wants a cookie. James thinks Peter and Sirius should go get him some." James pouted, looking at his feet.

"James," Sirius said calmly. "Get your own cookies." Sirius patted him on the back.

Lily actually laughed at this "Good job!" she called behind her, finally. Someone teaching Potter how to behave.

"Told ya all girls love me." Sirius stated under his breath.

Lily continued walking, ignoring the footsteps that sounded very much like James that came up behind her

James walked as quietly as he could so as to bring any attention to himself. Alas he was never good at being quiet...

"Of to get your cookies?" she asked, unable to hide the smile from her voice

James sighed at being noticed. "I was hoping you'd come with me." He said hopeful.

"James." she whined, there she went with the first names again, "I mean, Potter! Can't you ever go ANYWHERE alone?"

"No." James stated matter of factly. "Then I'd be deprived of human contact. James doesn't like being alone. One time my parents want out on a mission and left me alone for two days. After a hour I almost want mad. I had to make Sirius come spent the night." James' face want grim when talking about that lonely hour.

"Oh poor you" she mocked, rolling her eyes. She had nothing else to do so she just sighed, "Fine, I'll come. I fancy myself a cookie..." she said, her voice trailing off

"What kind of cookie would you like, my lady?" James sing singed linking their arms.

She glanced down at their arms, "Dunno'" she replied simply, "Surprise me."

"Hmmm. To the kitchens!" James declared and stated skipping.

Lily skipped beside him and thought to herself, maybe James Potter isn't that bad, she decided.

Besides, she did like cookies.

* * *

**A/N: How much trouble am I in? I know, I know. I haven't undated Letters from the First Year at Hogwarts in WEEKS! But I don't have a excuse. Not one. In less you count Doctor Who and Video Games. Then I have many.**

**Anywho! Here's a one shot. I hope you like it! Please review! And I'll try to put the next letter up this week. ~Candied Ice  
**


End file.
